


Solicitude

by Chasingghxsts



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, SlightAngst, Smut, YouTube, jacksepticeye - Freeform, markfischbach - Freeform, seanmcloughlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasingghxsts/pseuds/Chasingghxsts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anger? Guilt? Regret? Forgiveness? Love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack trudged up the stairs, hurling open the austere bedroom door of the guest room in which he was staying in. Slinging his teal suitcase from the wardrobe onto the bed, going through his wardrobe, cramming his clothes and other belongings into it, zipping it up violently. Sighing, realising, he pulled off the large burgundy cartoon hoodie of Mark's, dropping it onto the floor and leaving it there. He didn't need it.  
The green haired boy shuffled down the stairs, dragging the suitcase behind him.  
"Jack-" Mark, with his vibrant red hair, spoke, holding out his hand, which Jack slapped away, keeping his eyes trained on the door, his first objective.  
Jack advanced to his car, cramming his suitcase into the backseat, pursuing his mission by entering the driver's seat, starting the engine and driving off.  
Long story short, Jack and Mark had gotten into a huge argument. Jack with a major temper obviously had enough of it and as impulsive as he is, took all his stuff and left. 

Mark didn't stop him from leaving. He knew Jack would've just flat out rejected him. He just stood there sadly, Jack didn't notice obviously. Mark didn't want him to go but he didn't want to make things any worse for the both of them, So he let Jack go.  
Jack was in his way to a hotel he knew of, it was close, not the best but it will do, he would only be using it for one night as his flight home was in roughly 11 or so hours. It was 8:03pm.  
Jack's knuckles were ashen against the leather steering wheel, a permanent scowl stuck on his face. His beryl blue eyes train on the overly straight road ahead of him; Much straighter than him to be quite fair.  
Dappled and dusky, the sky above Jack was depressing. It wasn't quite exactly dark yet but it was getting there, it was the summer after all. Jack exhale slowly, closing his eyes for a brief moment, replaying the previous scene in his head.  
\- - - - - - - -  
Jack finished his rant, angry tears saturdated his eyes and he pursed his lips.  
"Jackyboy-" Mark responded, plainly shocked at what Jack had said.  
"Don't try that bullshit with me, Mark Fischbach," He spat out bitterly. Clenching his jaw. Fists closed tight at his sides.  
Mark didn't want to loose his cool, then it definitly wouldn't end well. Closing his eyes for a second, he takes a deep breath. Speaking quietly.  
"Jack listen-"  
"I don't care for what you have to say Mark,"  
"Can you just listen!"  
"No I can't Mark, I honestly can't, I'm done,"  
"Jack, please-"  
"NO," That's when he got his shit and left him.  
Jack refused to feel bad, or well admit it. He felt awful but that was overpowered by his over concentrated anger. Mark didnt care, he almost burst out laughing when he claimed he did give a shit about Jack. From Jack's perspective, all Mark cares about was his subscribers and YouTube and money. Jack was just sitting in the sidelines, cheering on but never getting noticed, deciding to call the sideline business quits as it metaphorically started rain and Jack hated the rain.  
Jack was stubborn.  
"All you care about is YouTube and stupid subscribers and money, I GET IT, you have more subscibers than me, you make MORE MONEY, That's all you seem to care about, do I even matter to you? Because at this point I feel like I'm just a stupid YouTuber you associate yourself with to make more money,"  
"My God Jack, why wouldn't I care? Youtube IS a big part of my life, it's my job and my passion, I'm sorry it matters a lot to me but it's what I got and its got me in life where I am now! Hell, If i didn't even have YouTube, I wouldn't even be friends with YOU!"  
And yeah.  
Jack refused to believe Mark, he was bluffing obviously.  
\- - - - - - - -  
Jack arrived at the hotel. Checking in and going to his room. He needed a drink.


	2. Chapter 2

He rested there downing his drink, half paying attention to the inadequate TV in the corner of the room, playing a football match. He wasn' a fan of football, never mind American football, but he watched anyway. Suddenly he felt a hand softly touch his upper arm, fingers curl lightly around his bicep. He glanced to the direction of the person, a girl it was. She wasn't more than 23 at least, short, auburn spiked hair, seductive dark brown eyes and a cute smile. 

"Hey," She spoke, looking up at Jack through her lowered eyelashes.  
"Hey,"Jack replied drearly, smiling drunkly at her.  
\---------  
The hotel room door jerked open, the girl and Jack stumbling in, her wrapped around him like a snake on a branch, them all over eachother. They kissed roughly, Jack pinning the girl against the wall, ripping off the tube top the girl was wearing, her swiftly unbuttoning the shirt he wore, red fingernailed fingers pulling off the shirt, it sagging to the floor. Jack drove her to the bed, pinning her down, holding her arms above her head whilst he coated her neck in drunken, frantic kisses. She reached for the belt buckle on his skinny jeans, undoing them, he let her. He pulled off her skirt in a quick motion, kissing her again. His hands clutched her waist, pulling her onto his hip, grasping her breasts.  
He didn't know what he was doing.  
This was a girl he didn't even know, he didn't even know her full name, they had only talked for 20 minutes before they were tumbling out the bar door towards the hotel. At the time he couldn't keep his hands off her, I guess it was because he lacked the feeling of want; He hasn't had sex in ages. This was complete lust, what was he doing?  
Guilty.  
He felt so guilty.  
He didn't know why but he did. The guilt sat in his stomach like a steel brick, it was confusing him.  
The guilt washed over him like the darkness when the source of light is taken away. It metaphorically made him blind.  
He was drunk, She was young, did he really WANT to do this?  
He stopped. Pushed her away. She looked at him in shock, her mouth open ever so slightly, flushed.  
"What?" She replied through the quick breaths.  
"I'm so sorry..please just, just leave,"  
"But why?"  
"Please just, I'm sorry this is wrong, sorry I wasted your time,"He got up, handed her her clothing, going over to his desk and picking up his wallet, gaveing her $40,  
"This is for wasting your time...this is so i can make sure you get home safely,"  
She sat there puzzled, swallowing.  
"Okay...it's okay," She took the money and her clothing, quickly getting dressed again. Jack sat on a chair in the room, his elbows on his legs, his head in his hands. He didn't say anything. She finished her business, looked at him once before walking over to the door. She turned the handle.  
"Be safe," Jack replied. She left, the door closed and he still sat there.  
Jack realised something,  
Why he was guilty.  
He was in love with Mark.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack arrived at Mark's door. It was 2am, who's to say Mark will even answer? He rang the bell. Waited a minute. Did it again. No answer. He groaned. Mark was a deep sleeper. He remember and pulled out the spare key Mark had given him a few days ago, quietly unlocking the door gently closing and locking the door when he came in. It was too quiet. I guess they were all out having fun.  
Jack blew air out of his mouth and went to the kitchen, he was starving and had somewhat sobered up thankfully. His eyes focus on a ponderous box of pizza, opening it up he quietly "yes's" as he finds a good few slices untouched. Pepperoni, chicken and salami. It wouldn't hurt to take one.   
Eating it cold, he lounges on the counter, wondering when the boys will be back.  
"Jack?"  
Jack jolted up suddenly at his name, his eyes darting to the bulky man in the doorway. Mark.   
He was topless. His red hair showing signs of a good sleep. Grey sweatpants hung low on his hips, his feet was bare. Jack's mouth went dry at the sight him. Even post-sleep he was freaking hot as shit and Mark's deep sleep voice just added to that.  
"Um hey..."  
"I knew you'd come back," He claims in a I-told-you-so tone.  
Jack smiled a smile mixed with apologetically and embarrassment. He scratched the back of his neck.  
"I'm sorry..."Jack voiced inaudibly, avoiding direct contact with Mark's eyes. Mark crossed his arms, standing straight.  
"Let's take this upstairs, it's fucking freezing down here," He states, advancing out of the kitchen, Jack following him in his heels, hands deep in his pockets.   
He felt bad.   
He felt worse than bad.  
He felt downright awful.  
He knew Mark was not happy with what he said.   
They arrived upstairs, entering Mark's room.  
"Okay tell me what you came here to say," He shortly says, resting on the side of the bed, leaving Jack awkwardly standing near the closed door. He hesitated, fidgiting with his fingers, blushing.  
"Um...well...it's like...shit ugh, I'm like, fuck I'm sorry Mark, I'm like fucking sorry for all the bullshit I said and like I regret it so much because I was such an asshole, I feel like a complete dick and I've probably already messed up our friendship and all that kinda shit and I'm probably talking bullshit but I feel so bad and like you probably hate me now like I know for a complete fact that you're major fucked off at me and well, I can see why and honestly well I sorta realised something tonight and it's probably the reason I came here again, hell I'm rambling on, I just want to make to make it up to you in some way to get rid of my shitty actions!"The green haired man was out of breath at this point, his face major flushed at the minature apology rant. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, looking down. The slightest hint of tears wallowed in his eyes. "What an asshole..."He murmured to himself, clenching his jaw, sighing out through his nose.  
He heard the bed creak in front of him, Mark stood up and sauntered over to where Jack was standing.   
Jack looked up. His eyes,the colour of vibrant bluish-steel of a midwinter sky, meeting closely with Mark's in which were the black-flecked deep brown of pecan shells. 

"You aren't an asshole," Mark murmured, the corners of his mouth tugging at the sides.  
"No but you don't understand, I am SUCH an asshole, like I probably hurt your feelings and crap too, like what the shit kind of friend am I? And I just took my shit and walked out Mark like I was never coming back, that was a major dick move man, I don't know why I acted like such a little-"  
"Jack"  
"-bitch honestly,"  
"It's okay,"  
"No it's not Mark! I'm a huge dick!"  
"Stop it Jack, really stop it, I said it was okay, you apologised, that's what matters,"  
"But-" Mark grapsed his hips tightly, tugging Jack close to him.  
"I don't need you talking shit about yourself, I don't want you putting yourself down like that,"

Jack was about to protest again when Mark lent down and compressed his lips to Jack's, silencing him. He squeezed Jack's hips lightly, Jack tiptoeing up into the kiss, gripping Mark's muscular shoulders. Jack pulled away slightly letting out a quiet "oh," Mark chuckled.  
"So...how are you going to make it up to me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Jack was pushing against Mark, forcing him towards the bed, Mark's legs hit the frame and he tumbled backwards onto the fabric with a thump, laughing softly. Mark spread out his arms and laid his head back.  
"Do what you want with my body, Daddy Jack,"He said in a fake strained voice. Jack hopped on top of him, straddling his hips.  
"No, please don't," Jack replied through "No Daddy for you,"  
"But Daddy-"  
"MARK," Jack responds sounding appalled, even the thought of the idea I couldn't handle. He was FAR from daddy material...  
"Okay, okay, okay," Chuckling, Mark put his hands behind his head and studied Jack. Jack rolled his eyes, smiled and lent down, crossing his arms out front of him and setting his arms on Mark's chest, setting his head on them. 

"You resting Jackyboy? I'm waiting on to you to make it up for me!" Mark whined playfully, receiving a soft punch in the arm from Jack.  
"Jesus hold your horses Markimoo," Jack replied shaking his head, smiling. Jack abruptly say up, taking Mark up by the shoulders, gripping Mark's neck, looking at Mark's face up through his eyelashes before grinning. They kissed gently but it wasn't the gentleness he wanted, not now, not after all the shit, not after HOW LONG Jack waited for this moment. He roughly put his hands into Mark's red hair, forcing them closer together.Jack kissed hm . He kissed him and kissed him. And Mark kept kissing back, his arms wrapping around the smaller boy's body, in not so much a possessive way but in a "You're mine," way.  
Fingers gripped at the t-shirt Jack wore. It now lay on the floor in a messy pile.  
Mark's fingers trailed up and down Jack's pale bare back, creating many shivers from the green haired man.  
Jack never wanted anyone like this before.  
He felt the slightest bit of stubble patterned on Mark's face.  
He smelt the fresh smell of shampoo from his hair, the gentle hint of the past pizza, his natural scent, which Jack loved in all honesty.  
Their lips had fallen in Iove and had just gone off and done whatever because from how Jack thought, he certainly didn't have to control his lips right now, it was sort of like this was just meant to be, not in a cliché stupid way but like things were complete. This was natural.  
Jack bit Mark's lip.  
Mark abandoned Jack's lips and let his mouth venture across the Irish man's skin. Down his jaw, under his chin, his neck, printing the smallest bruises across Jack's flesh, receiving little soft moans from the smallest of the two.  
He gribbed Jack's hips and lowered him face up on the bed.  
"You've made it up enough, now its my turn," He huskily murmured, going back to leaving soft kisses along Jack's prominent collar bones, his shoulders, down to his chest, his stomach, his naval, stopping above the hem of his jeans, looking up asking for permission. Jack nodded slowly. Mark undid the top button, pulling down the zipper and carefully, ever so carefully tugging the jeans off the younger man. He went back to kissing Jack's body, gently pressing his lips to Jack's crotch area, the thin material of his boxers protecting Mark's lips from the area beneath.  
Jack was obviously nervous, pulling Mark's head up, kissing him passionately, putting his hands into the older man's hair.  
Mark took this opportunity to begin palming Mark, he knew what he was doing. Jack began to quietly gasp at the other man's hand pressuring and feeling his most sensitve area, his hips buckling slightly at the contact. Mark's hand gripped at Jack's length through the material, stroking him.  
"M-Mark," Jack gasped, biting his lip.  
"Can I?" He questioned, punching at an area of his boxers, asking permission to remove them. Jack was silent, unsure. "Trust me Jackyboy..." Trusting in Mark, Jack nodded, quietly "okay'ing." Mark peeled off Jack's boxers, letting his length spring free of the restricting underwear. Mark's hand gripped around Jack's dick, slowly pumping up and down, his thumb occasionally running over the tip. He lent down and began to kiss Jack again, biting his lip, going back to his neck, nibbling and gripping the soft skin of Jack's neck between his teeth. He continued to jerk him off, getting faster with each stroke, making Jack moan.  
"Fuck..."  
Even the fact that Mark's hand was around Jack's dick seemed to even turn Jack on even more. He couldn't believe this was happening, but hell he wasn't complaining. Mark seemed to be a pro at this in all honestly, his kissing and hand movements seemed very experienced.  
"Mark,"  
"Mhm?" Mark responded.  
"I-I'm close,"  
"I assumed you were," He murmured, grinning to himself.  
Jack's facial expressions and sounds was enough to be him off, but he wanted to sort out Jack first instead. He could totally fuck Jack right night, he wanted to SO BAD, he wanted to feel himself inside the Irishman and hear his voice, moaning his name whilst he did it...but he didn't. He could suggest the idea to Jack and he would probably blush, look away and give the quietest okay. Jack was quite a virgin when it came to gay sex. But it was too quick. Jack would probably get overwhelmed, he knew he would. He didn't want to hurt Jack. It was too early. Taking their time was so much better than rushing into it, Mark knew that for a fact. Besides, his flight was in a few hours...  
Jack came,breathing sharply in as Mark's hand movements got slower and slower until he was finished. Mark kissed Jack who kissed back, wrapping his arms around his neck.


	5. Chapter 5

//AO3 has seriously been pissing me off these past few days, it hasn't been updating my writing properly and in my chapter 4, half of refused to show up and i had written it 3 FREAKING TIMES OVER AND KEPT DELETING so now I'm just resorting to having to put the other half in all the chapter -_- Sorry for the confusing crap.//

-Continuation of Chapter 4-

"You're welcome," Mark spoke, chuckling. Jack blushed as red as the burgandy bedsheets and smiled.  
"I feel like I haven't fully made it up to you,"  
"You have,"  
"No I haven't, wait can I try something?"  
"Sure haha, knock yourself out,"  
Jack made sure Mark was lying face up on the bed as he smiled a smile filled with nervousness but slightly confidence.  
Jack began pressing his lips tenderly to Mark's neck, travelling downwards until he reached Mark's naval area. He kissed there as he hauled off Mark's sweatpants along with his boxers, he didn't even new permission. His length hopped free and it almost made Jack jump. He was HUGE. He began stroking Mark's length with his hand, beginning to slowly pump him, getting him ready. Jack's hand was cold which gave Mark even more stimulation. He bent forwards and down, gliding his tongue from the base of Mark's dick, along the shaft, to the top, sliding his tongue over the tip with as much pressure as he could muster. He then slowly took Mark into his mouth, gently bobbing his head up and down, his hand doing the same thing in synch. Mark quietly moaned, beginning to gently pant. Jack was unsure of what he was doing, he hasn't ever had a dick relatively near his mouth and well it had always low-key grossed him out a bit but it as Mark and well? It wasn't as bad as he had imagined it to be. Not that he he been thinking about sucking dick, especially Mark's dick...  
Okay maybe.  
Each time he went down, he gradually got closer to the base of Mark's dick, he had gotten the hang of this. Mark as half shocked. He wouldn't have ever imagined that Jack would be giving him a blowjob and it ACTUALLY HAPPENING But it was happening, and it aroused him a LOT. He shamefully thought about his best friend too much when he was in the mood, receiving a blowjob was just one of the many fantasies.  
Mark groaned, reaching down and burying his large hand into Jack's soft amazing green hair, pushing his mouth down more onto his dick. Jack obeyed, never resisting, showing that Mark was liking it and he needed to do better, he wanted to impress Mark and make him feel good.  
Jack got all his length into his mouth, pretty much deep throating him, his dick hitting the back of his throat roughly, slightly painfully but he ignored it. Thank God he didn't have a sensitive gag reflex. Mark moaned again loudly, fueling Jack with a sense of "keep going, impress him, you're doing good but do better."  
Mark's hand in Jack's hair was was getting more commanding and authoritive, rough wasn't the word for it; He wanted more so Jack gave him more. He was using his mouth, tongue and hand to the best of his ability, all going at a faster, more "pleasurable" rate. Again Mark moaned, Jack, pleased at this, willed himself not to grin. Mark's moaning was the level of hotness.  
Mark came. Jack cleaned him up, crawling up to Mark's panting chest and resting his arms there.  
"Did I do good? Did I make it up to you?"  
Mark grinned, chuckling and going red in the face.  
"Very unexpected of you, Jackyboy, but yes, you did better than good. My God Jack,"


End file.
